A traditional starter motor for engine comprises a metal motor casing and a metal end bracket fixed to one end of the casing. Brush cages are respectively fixed to the metal end bracket via rivets. A terminal connects one of the brushes to the metal end bracket which is electrically connected to the metal motor casing. The metal motor casing is fixed and electrically connected to an engine housing to thereby ground the terminal. The other brush is insulated from the end cap and connected to a motor terminal by a lead wire.
However, this kind of traditional end bracket made of metal material, usually aluminum, is very expensive. Furthermore, many components need to be assembled to the end bracket, which is a complicated process.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a new starter motor with an improved end bracket.